Trapped in a Death Game
by SpoiledBratz
Summary: Watch Gohan as he survives the world of Virtual Reality and matures properly. Meeting the likes of Kirito, Asuna, Heathcliff and many more. Rated T for swearing and hints of lemon.
1. Chapter 1

"Love": talking

'Love': thoughts

"Finally, I can play my first game"

This is Gohan, a fighter. After the Cell fiasco, his mother became more aggressive, forcing Gohan to study by locking him in his room. Every day, he studied and studied. And then this incident happened. Let's just say that it wasn't a good idea protesting against his mother.

"Mom-" Gohan _tried. _"I don't want talk about this Gohan," his mother said. "But mom, I've studied all day." Once again, it was all for naught. "No. Simple as that." He tried once again but using another way. "Well, how about I just buy a game?" Chi-Chi looked at him in horror and surprise. "No!" He was about to give up when he remembered something. His trump card. "But I wasted my childhood fighting and studying, you don't want to take my childhood do you?" Once again she screamed, "No! How many times do I have to say that? Seriously Gohan, what has gotten into you lately? Are you okay?" I'm fine mom, I'll go study." Gohan said with a dejected face. Little does Chi-Chi know, she's going to regret taking her eyes off of her son.

Once inside his room, Gohan opened his window carefully as to not alert his mother. He whispers an apology to his mother, "Sorry, mom." Using the money he earned from Bulma, he bought the gear and the game **Sword Art Online.**Going back to his house, he sets up the needed equipment. After Gohan accomplished all requirements, he slipped on his Nerve Gear and as the clock strikes 13:00, "Link start." Plunging in to the virtual reality, he was awed by how advanced technology has become. He was sure that the Earth was catching up to other planets in technical terms.

"Wow." It was the only word that escaped his mouth while basking in the virtual world. Looking at his hands, he noticed it was different from his normal hands. In fact, he noticed every part of him was different. "Guess it gives you a random avatar," he thought out loud. Opening the menu, he messed around it when he noticed the logout button was missing

"Wait, what? Maybe it's a bug. I have to report this." Reporting the problem, he was satisfied for now. The next events surprised Gohan."What's that?" Red hexagons, about the size of an adult's hand, littered the sky saying anything related to being cautious; warning, caution, etc. Whispers became louder as the plaza became filled with people from forced teleport. Red liquid seemed to leak from the cracks. The liquid floated in mid-air before it formed a giant, hooded figure.

"Attention, you may have noticed that the logout icon is there but cannot be accessed. Do not panic, I repeat, do not panic for this is a feature of Sword Art Online. This feature also prevents anyone from disconnecting from the outside. A lot of people have attempted to disconnect the nerve gear, and as a result, 213 players are gone from Aincrad and the real life. In order to escape, one must clear all 100 floors. Farewell and good luck my dear gamers. Also consider this as a gift." Each of them received a notification concerning the new item. One by one, players summoned their new items and with a bright light, their figures changed. It slowly revealed their true skin. "Now, some of you may be asking 'Why'. Simple, so I can be a god of my own world.

The hooded figure, now known as Kayaba Akihiko, laughed maniacally as he began to liquefy and escape through the cracks. People began panicking. Realizing he had to move, Gohan ran to the nearest exit. From then on, he realized that he had to survive, alone.

* * *

'So the boss uses an axe and shield, that's all I need to know.' It has been six months since that day, the day that announced their fate whether to win or die."In normal parties, you cannot win so everybody group in parties of six," A blue-haired man said. The man then began grouping some people into groups of six. Gohan was thinking about going solo but his train of thought was interrupted by a certain raven-haired boy with a mysterious figure with a cloak. "Do you want to party with us?" Thinking about it, Gohan thought, 'Why not? What have I got to lose?'

"Sure, why not?" Those were the words that rolled of Gohan's tongue as he accepted the invitation.

* * *

AN: Since I came off from a rocky start, I'm going to revise every chapter before continuing this story. Before you get mad at me, I'm a Perfectionist, meaning, I try to correct every mistake to perfect the something. This also goes out to my other stories and stories in the future. I also want to have a Beta reader. If you're intrested, please say so at the reviews. Anyway, here's a bit of extra for you-

Omake:

Taste good, doesn't it, here try this." Kirito, the raven-haired boy, gave a bottle to Asuna, the hooded figure. Asuna tapped the bottle, spreading it on her bread and was surprised. It was cream! At first, she nibbled then she gobbled it until there was no more. "A-arigatou." Asuna said before quickly leaving the bench whilst unknown to them, Gohan just smiled at the scene he witnessed


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, let's get over with the plan again"

Gohan listened carefully as he learned new, vital information. The boss was apparently a level 10 creature with 4 health bars. Once its health is at its red zone, it changes weapons and style of fighting. Gohan knew that this would be hard, he never knew an enemy that changed styles so this would be a good experience for him. 'At least I'll learn something I can apply to my life…' he thought. Reaching out the door, everybody mentally prepared themselves. Diabel, finally having the courage, pushed the door. "Let's go", he mouthed.

Once inside, the door closed and the room was filled by crimson light. All was awed until at the far end of the room where a giant chair sat is the boss, **[IIlfang, the kobold lord]**. Small minions with the name tag's **[Kobold Guardians]** materialized before them. At the sound of Diabel's command, all hell broke loose.

"B, switch, A, prepare, C, keep blocking!" After successfully initiating different attacks, the boss was down to its last health bar. They kept attacking it until it reached its red zone. Everybody backed off according to the plan. The boss threw its current weapons and unsheathed its secret weapon, **[Nodachi]**. Kirito noticed this and warned Diabel who was charging, not according to plan.

"Diabel, watch out!"

The boss jumped from its position and bounced back and forth the surrounding pillars. Diabel stood, not noticing he was in the middle of the boss's trap. The boss finally stopped bouncing towards other pillars; instead, he bounced towards Diabel with great speed. As it approached Diabel, it positioned its **[Nodachi]**; striking Diabel in mid-air. Diabel's life bar dropped as Kirito ran up to him.

"Why did you do that, I thought the plan was to surround him, don't tell me your planning to get the last-hit item?" Kirito cried out. Diabel just gave him a smile while Kirito took out a healing potion. Kirito gave it to him but he refused. "No, it's too late for that!" he cried out. Being the stubborn person he is, Kirito insisted. "No, we're all coming out of here alive!"

Failing, Diabel's health bar hit zero. Kirito stood up, muttering his revenge. In his anger, he charged at the boss while unsheathing his sword. He called out to Asuna saying, "let's finish this using the strategy on the **[Kobold sentinels]**!" Asuna nodded in agreement as she joined. Kirito attacked the creature, catching its attention.

"**[****Switch]**!"

Asuna attacked as Kirito backed off. Kirito got its attention and Asuna attacked from behind. It was a rinse and repeat tactic. Asuna charged with a glint in her eyes. It seems her goal was the last-hit bonus award. Unfortunately, or fortunately for the boss, the boss attacked with a swipe to the middle. Reacting quickly enough, Asuna ducked as her cloak was ripped from her body. Kirito momentarily froze as one thought crossed his mind. "Goddess…" he mumbled.

"Kirito!"

Gohan, finally recovering from his stupor, charged and blocked the attack. "Attack him while his defenseless!" he shouted. Kirito just nodded, breaking out of his trance and attacked the boss. He slashed and hacked and slowly, the boss's life bar decreased. Everybody gawked as Kirito's attacks got faster and faster. With a final scream, Kirito stabbed the creature with all his might. The boss let out a shriek of agony as its health bar hit zero. It burst into millions of bright, shattered glass. It also was rainbow colored, mind you. Floating in the air for a couple of seconds until the pieces broke into even smaller pieces. It was finally over. The nightmare was over! They have won! Victory was theirs.

The room was filled of tears and joy, some even both. Sighing in relief, he was alerted by a notification. From a third person perspective, it was surprising to see that he could still hear the jingle of the notification over the sounds of cheers and hollers. How? Well, the world may never know. "New item, **[Coat of Midnight]**." Kirito opened the menu, inspecting the coat. 'This is definitely one badass coat…' he thought.

It was a happy ending. Nothing could go wrong right? Everybody was cheering their merry way… all except one. This individual only spoke one sentence for the group to feel the burden of the life of someone, most notably Kirito.

"Why... why did you let him die?"


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, I was revived by the Dragon balls. I know, I know I haven't been updating this story. Blame it on 20% of reading and playing and 80% on my laziness. Anyways, on with the story

"Love"- talking

'Love'=-thoughts (This rule can be ignored if grammar rules turns it into talking)

**Aincrad**-anything related to Aincrad

* * *

"W-why… why did you let him die?"

The cheer suddenly died down and everybody looked at Kirito expecting a smart answer. Kirito internally panicked.

'Okay, calm down. Either tell them that Diabel's a beta tester or tell them I cheated' He told himself.

"I'm waiting"

'Darn his smart, guess I have no choice then. It's either me or them'

Kirito looked down giving them an impression of him ashamed.

"Yeah, you should be ashamed of yourself you beta-tester and cheater!"

"Beta-tester!"

"Cheater!"

"_Beater"_

Whispers grew stronger about beta-testers, cheaters and beaters. Kirito suddenly cackled menacingly, his body giving a strange purple aura. Looking like a maniac, he opened his menu and changed into **C****oat of midnight**

"Oh yes, I'm very different from other beta-testers and cheaters. In fact, those called beta-testers were weaker than you. They never knew how to level up. We even gave you a handicap but you're still too weak to realize it. On a different but relative topic, Beater, has a nice ring on it right? By the end of this game all of you insignificant fools will learn how to thank me"

And without another word, Kirito turned and walked away. He was stopped in his tracks by Asuna who had a pleading look.

"Kirito don't go, you're my only friend here, please…" Asuna pleaded. Gohan agreed saying, 'Yeah, you're the only one I know here'. Kirito took pity but he said, 'Asuna, you're strong. If a guild invites you, please accept it. You too-'. Gohan cut him off.

"No"

Kirito was shocked that someone as nice as Gohan will act like this.

'I never knew him well anyway…'

"I'm sorry Gohan but I'm leaving"

Before Gohan knew it, Kirito had already left. This left Asuna to her knees sobbing. Gohan took action and comforted Asuna while Kibaou's ego inflated as people cheered him on while. Gohan confronted Kibaou.

"This is your fault; Kirito-san didn't do anything. He even forced Diabel to drink the health potion but he refused. Now that I got that out of my system, why don't you enjoy your so-called victory" Gohan spat out.

"Y-you're lying! I saw that beater ignoring Dia-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! Kirito did everything he could about the problem. Besides, it's nigh impossible for you to see him as you were fighting IIlfang!"

"I-I-"

"Just shut up! I'm out of here!"

With that Kibaou was left to explain what that was about to the crowd as Gohan strolled to 2nd floor door and opened it. Breathing in the virtual air and taking in the scenery, Gohan readied himself for the future obstacles he will face.

'I will get to Kirito, count on it!'

* * *

-1 month later-

"Grr… it's been a month and we still haven't completed halfway through the game!"

Gohan is currently on the 40th floor along with other frontliners; working extra hard just to help as much as possible. Saying that the Gohan today was the same as before was kind of like a white lie. His innocent personality was not as pure as before although some of it remains. Some of innocence was stripped away. He was now cold and heartless during battle and currently one of the strongest players in skill and style yet still has little-to-none progress on Kirito. But today was different from his usual routine of wakeup, eat, clear dungeons and grind levels then sleep. Today, Gohan was hiding with players hunting down for PK'ers despite his hate for killing people and Gohan was in a very bad mood…

"C'mon, what are we waiting for? They're clearly not here" Gohan complained

"Just shut up. As much as I want to go out there and be free, our boss is going to grind on us again" Said his counterpart who will be unnamed for now.

"Remind me how I got roped into this thing again?"

_Flashback_

"C'mon Gohan, let's go" His unnamed counterpart said as he was trying to convince Gohan to join them on a mission.

"Fine, fine, fine. Now, would you shut up Rakuragi-san?"

His now named counterpart broke into a smile. Gohan slightly paled but quickly regained his composure all the while knowing the smile which was a sign which… well... to put it simply, not end well for him

_Flashback end_

And with that, Gohan was seriously regretting his decision in joining Rakuragi. Speak of the devil.

"Hey if I was going down, better to have someone to share the pain with"

* * *

Yes I know not much of a cliffhanger and not much of a chapter. I'm just like Tite Kubo, just go with the flow of the story. Anyways, it's late and my mind's not working properly so I'm ending it here. Oh yeah, before I forget, I'll remake chapters 1 and 2

_Random fun fact_:

Did you know sharks have an endless amount of teeth. If the entire row of teeth is removed, the jaw acts as a conveyor belt which will roll the next row of teeth in place


	4. Christmas Filler

**Yeah, I know I'm back. My computer was taken away and now I have to write in a temporary computer. At first, I couldn't do anything about it but when I discovered google drive, I was like "Thank goodness". Anyway a small filler for you guys, enjoy!**

* * *

T'was the night before Christmas,

And everyone was happy.

But there was a boy,

Who was very dreary

He always seeks to find his friend,

But no matter where he looked,

He never found his best friend.

He was a very sad boy,

Oh so sad,

That he glares at everyone,

Whom glances at the lad.

Alas he was happy,

For Asuna was by his side.

He knew he will find him,

and one day reunite.

For that night,

He left the thought of finding his friend,

For he knew that if he did,

Asuna will threaten him with her ungodly wrath (with the **Frying Pan of Doom** of course)

Later on he partied hard,

Unconsciously making out with Asuna,

And having her in bed

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Of course this is not real, I was just teasing you with some Asuna/Gohan)


End file.
